monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Beast Friends,Bean Date
Summary Draculaura is dating Clawdeen's brother Clawd.Clawd and Draculaura love each other but appearantly Clawdeen finds her BFF and her older brother dating getting a little awkward.Once Draculaura notices Clawdeen isn't talking to Clawd or her anymore,She decides to talk to Clawdeen herself about their relationship. At Mr.Hack's class: Frankie:It is so great that you and Clawd are dating. Draculaura:Yes.He bought me a necklace that is so expensive.Thats so sweet. *Draculaura sighs happily* Frankie:Oh,Hey,There's Clawdeen. *Frankie waves* *Clawdeen waves back* Clawdeen,Frankie,and Draculaura sits together at the class. Draculaura:I'm writing about me and Clawd.What about you,Clawdeen? Clawdeen:Uh..Nothing.I just need to think. Draculaura:Okay.Brain sucks sometimes. *Clawdeen and Draculaura laughs* Frankie:Mr.Hack is staring at us.We better get started on the worksheet that he wanted us to write about something. *Draculaura whispers to Frankie* Draculaura:Have you noticed Clawdeen has been a little,Well,Quiet lately. *Frankie Whispers back* Frankie:Yeah.Its so strange.I've noticed it too. Draculaura:Something fishy is definately going on.We need to find out why our friend is being so quiet.Maybe we'll do it after this class. Frankie:Hmm...It does look fishy.Clawdeen looks a bit unhappy on her furry face. Draculaura:Clawd told me she isn't even talking to him either. Frankie:Lets write our essays first before we talk. Mr.Hack:Students,Pass me your essay worksheets. *Frankie,Clawdeen,and Draculaura passes* At the hallway bench: *Frankie,Abbey,Lagoona,and Draculaura sits on the bench* Lagoona:Aww,I'm so sorry that Clawdeen isn't talking to you or Clawd,Loves. Draculaura:It hurts a lot.I mean,Clawdeen and I have been BFFs since a very long time and suddenly she just stops talking to me. Abbey:Maybe she has business to do. Draculaura:Clawdeen would tell me if she does have something to do.All these years on being best friends with her she always told be she has something in mind but all around starting when Clawd and I had our first date,She just stopped. Frankie:Maybe you or Clawd should go talk to Clawdeen instead of she talking to you guys. Lagoona:This is a mystery.We need to find out what is bothering Clawdeen.At the swim team I said hello to Clawdeen but she didn't talk to me either. Frankie:But Clawdeen was always loyal to all of us and never letting us down.It seems so wrong that Clawdeen isn't the old Clawdeen anymore. Draculaura:Oh,No!We are late for fearleading and Cleo will be angry,Bye Abbey and Lagoona. At the Fearleading Squad: Cleo:Oh my raw.You people are lete,Where's Clawdeen?Is she late too? Draculaura:We're sorry we were late.And I don't know about Clawdeen,She isn't talking to anyone lately and she is behaving quite different. Cleo:I don't accept apologies right away most of the time but I do now.I remember seeing Clawdeen yesterday at the Maul.Me and Ghoulia were ordering smoothies and we sat beside her.But she just walked away. Frankie:This is so fishy.C'mon,Fangs.We're finding Clawdeen now and get the others. Cleo:NO!Fearleading first. Frankie:But Cleo,I'm sorry to disobey but Clawdeen is really strange lately. Cleo:O-kay. Abbey,Lagoona,Cleo,Ghoulia,Frankie,and Draculaura and Rihanna all met in the Fearleading Gym. Abbey:Where to look first? *Door slowly opens* There stood Clawdeen. Cleo:Clawdeen!Grrrrr.You missed Fearleading and you ignored us and everyone else.How could you!?!? Clawdeen:Look,I'm sorry that I ignored you.But something has gotton with me lately. Frankie:You can always tell us what is wrong,Ghoulfriend.We are all your friends and we'll always be there for you no matter what. Clawdeen:Thanks.Cleo and Ghoulia,I owe you an apology for ignoring you at the Maul. Ghoulia:Rrrrggh. Cleo:No biggie. Draculaura:What's wrong lately? Clawdeen:Ever since you and Clawd started dating,Things got into my brain.Awkwardness,Low confidence,Negative thoughts and everything.Its just that.......It seems awkward. Draculaura:maybe you'll feel much better if I break up with Clawd. Clawdeen:No,No,No.Its okay now.I'm fine with my family and friends hanging out together but its just that it gets awkward a little bit but the awkwardness will go away and the growing fangs will turn into a very good friendship and you and Clawd with be the best relationship ever. Frankie:Clawdeen,Its nice with you being yourself again and being more friendly again. Clawdeen:Thanks *The ghouls all hug* Next:Heat Flirt Category:Webisode